


heart full of flames and magic

by prettyusagi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) As Family, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Possessive Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyusagi/pseuds/prettyusagi
Summary: "Do what you wish," Skull sighs again, clouding the tiny smile that was creeping on his face.And in that moment, their bond pulsates, signifying a wish, a hope, a vow.The world will set alight and burn before harm ever comes again to Skull De Mort.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 458





	heart full of flames and magic

The Arcobaleno were sparring with each other. The idea was brought up by, of course, Reborn, and backed up by Colonnello and Fon, and so they spent their afternoon fighting with each other.

Fon and Reborn were in a hand to hand combat, and Colonello was shooting Rain infused bullets to Viper who was brushing up on their illusions. 

At the very corner, Verde looked at the fight analytically, taking note of their fighting style, and flame usage, and next to him, Skull sat on the floor, and had been reading a book, seemingly in deep concentration.

Fon and Reborn were in opposites of each other, breaths heavy and assesing when the next hit might be, yet they didn't have a chance to attack the other.

In the middle of their faces, a knife whizzes by, that wasn't anything new, they used weapons all the time, however, this time, another passes through.

Collectively, they all turn to Skull, where the knife apperently came from, the book in his lap snapped closed and hand still poised from aiming the dagger.

"What the hell, Lackey?" Colonnello asks, annoyed that his fight was interrupted, but Skull doesn't answer, eyes focused on the knife.

They follow his gaze and sees the knife stuck to the wall, and blood dripping to the ground.

 _"What the fuck?"_ was all of the Arcobaleno's thought process.

The Cloud stood up and marched there, and took of the other knife a few inches above the first, and grabs something in the wind, they see a long sheer cloth being thrown to the side, revealing a man, with black hair and eyes shut, clutching the knife lodged in his shoulder.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Skull's voice is a tone that the others had never heard him use. 

It was dark, warningly, and threatening.

It was like being interrogated by Death itself.

"Such a waste of pure blood line," the man spits out, "acting like a fool for lowly muggles,"

Skull takes hold of the dagger and pushes it deeper, twisting and turning it, "Answer me," he didn't yell, no, he fucking _growled._

The man groans in pain, "It doesn't matter, now that I've discovered where the wayward Dark Prince is," he smiles threateningly, "And if I can find you, surely the others will be able to,"

The Cloud pulls the knife out harshly, not caring if a few drops of blood sprayed to his clothes and face, which causes the man to stumble down, kneeling before his death.

"By Death Eaters, I assume?" Asks Skull in a tight tone, daring him to deny.

Yet the man simply laughs, "Splendid observation, Your Majesty!" He looks at him straight in the eyes, tilting his head back, "Tick-tock, Little Prince, your time's running out, or else you won't be able to protect your rainbow," 

Skull having been fed up of the whole situation, drops down to his level and aims one of his knife to his chest, and the other slit his throat for good measure. The man, to his credit, simply accepted his fate, and layed there, surrounded in a pool of his blood.

The Stuntman got up, shedding his suit, and then wiped his hand on it.

"You...Skull, you're a wizard?" Verde asks breathlessly.

And Skull sharply turns his head to him, there's no use in contradict him, "Yes, are you?"

"Hedgewitch," 

And Skull kinds of want to throttle something, because, _of course,_ the one who wants all the facts and statistics turns out to have connections to magic.

But right now isn't the time for that.

"Lackey, explain," Reborn says, tone nearing impatience.

And honestly, Skull had forgotten that the others were in the room too, his mind becoming tunnel visioned, and he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Later." He walks towards the exit, "We need to go, _now_."

Colonnello grabs a hold of his arm,"What's going on, Skull?"

"I _said_ I'll explain later, right now, we have to go somewhere, all of us, and if that includes that I have to knock you out cold, I will," 

And it's there they see that his teeth are tightly clenched, and his fingers are digging into his palm, his purple eyes are glowing more brilliantly than usual.

And they think, this is the closest he's been to raging since the Future That Never Was.

And they know better than trying to further agitate an already angry Cloud, so they begrudgingly swallow their complaints and comply.

They head downstairs and Skull guides them to his airship, the others can't help to run their eyes around as Skull disappears to the front, preparing for take off, this _is_ their first time seeing and boarding it.

The insides resembles a living room, with a modern twist. Black, gray, and white paints all over the place, with the walls, the furniture, and other accesories he has. 

It looks like an apartment, with a soft lavender blanket splayed on the couch where Colonnello and Fon are settled, and massive throw pillows on the single seats that are occupied by Reborn, Verde and Viper, and various knick-knacks scattered around as well as some paper works.

It feels _lived in._

And Reborn realizes that this is where Skull stayed the most, after they went their separate ways after the curse happened.

Skull never really had a place to stay in the Mafia. Not like him with the Vongola, or Fon with the Chinese Triads, and Viper from the Varia.

Yet the Sun's absolutely sure that if Skull asked, he would be given that. _Why didn't he?_

In under record time, they were up in the sky, and the rest of the Arcobaleno still has no idea where they're heading.

Skull pops back in to get a wash cloth in a small drawer in his makeshift kitchen, he runs it through water and then he snatches his white helmet on the center table.

And then he points to a set of cupboards to his left, "That's my food supply, reach for there if you get hungry," 

"Skull, where we going?" Viper asks him in annoyance.

"England," 

"What? That's too far!" Colonnello exclaims.

"I know, but bear with it for now," The Cloud sighs, "But that's where my other territory is, you'll all be safe there, just until I sort the problem out,"

"Go entertain yourselves for a couple of hours, do what you want, I don't care, I can't exactly leave the wheel unattended for so long," He walks towards the front of the ship, "And I've already called someone from Carcassa to clean up the mansion,"

And with that, the rest of the Arcobaleno doesn't see him for the majority of the flight.

It wasn't until two hours later when they'd landed into a clearing in the forest. 

The Arcobaleno can hear things moving to accomodate the size of Skull's, surprisingly, small airship, and the engine turning off and footsteps coming to the main part of the ship.

"Come on, we're nearly there," Skull emerges back and strides to the door panel of the ship and climbs down.

Once they all get out, their patience reached its peak with their Cloud.

 _"Lackey, explain,"_ Reborn asks.

"Why did you drag us out of the Mansion?" Fon joins in, "What's happening?"

"I'm still deep into rage, so would you kindly shut up before I decapitate you," Skull threatens. 

And reluctantly, they do what he says, and they silently reach a grand mansion, which looks like it was built in the Victorian Era. 

Skull throws it open and lets the others come in, and immidiately, they see the regal looking architecture, and colors of gold and red which are often used by royalty.

They take one look at the mansion and see that Skull _did not_ belong in here, with his bight purple suit. 

However, he walks as if he owns the mansion, never stopping and efficiently finding his way around and Reborn wonders briefly, _"How **does** he know this place?"_

"Skull? Is that you?" A dream like voice calls out, and they all reach for their weapons.

Except one, "Yes Luna, I'm here," Skull nods to a woman who has snow white hair reaching her hips, wearing a beautiful blue dress, yet she was barefooted.

"Ah, I see that you've brought your Rainbow with you, meeting your pot of gold I assume?" The woman, Luna, talked in an odd way, they'd decided. 

Skull nods and with that, she turns away and walks away like nothing happened, in a trance like state.

The Cloud Arcobaleno resumes his walk, clutching the sheer cloth he grabbed from the intruder tighter, and the Arcobaleno follow.

Eventually they end up in a grand set of double doors, fitting for a Mafia Don, and Skull unceremoniously throws it open.

"About time," A young man muses from his seat behind a large desk. He had blond hair too, tossed to the side, and a crisp white dress shirt on, he didn't even look up his paperwork.

"You could warned me if I'm being hunted down again, you know," The Cloud marches to him, not even caring if the others had followed. 

"But where's the fun in that?" The man says condescendingly and Skull growls, throwing the sheer cloth to him, and he catches it with one hand.

"The fucker was using that too when he infiltrated our base," Skull adapted to the English accent that the man had as well.

"I'll have Potter look into it," The man swiftly tucks the fabric into a drawer, 

"However, I'm curious as to why they're here," And within a single second, the whole room was coated by bright Storm flames despite Fon being calm as ever, he seemed confused, even.

"Put your flames away, I didn't teach you that just to intimidate people," Skull crosses his arms around his chest, "Not that they'd actually be intimidated, but you know," 

"Why are _they_ here?" The man bristles in anger, glaring straight at the former Arcobaleno's but Skull steps back slightly, effectively blocking his vision.

"They're my territory as just well as you are," He looks directly at the man, almost like he's looking down at him.

The man and Skull stare at each other intesely, practically daring the other to speak. Even with his helmet on, the Arcobaleno can tell that Skull his frowning. And the man's white hair flops back slightly as he tilts his head to scowl directly at Skull, seemigly even with the visor down.

The moment ends with two gentle knocks on the door, before the woman from earlier pokes her head in.

And all traces of scorching hot Storm flames disappear.

"Hello Little Rainbows, I trust that Draco has given you a warm welcome?" She carries a tray with still steaming cups of tea, and places it down on the table, "I've just remembered that I forgot to introduce myself earlier, I'm Luna Lovegood, pleasure to meet you, Rainbows," 

She sets down the cups directly infront of the Arcobaleno, giving a small smile at each one, but her eyes look past them, "It's nice to see that Skull and Draco are getting along nicely even if the last time Skull had visited us was nine full moons ago," 

And again, like earlier, she slips out the room with a trance-like look on her face, with silent 'click' of the door being shut.

 _"Lackey, I will ask one more time,"_ Reborn grits his teeth, "What the hell is happening?"

"Don't call him that!" The man growls darkly at the Sun.

Skull sighs exasperatedly, "Both of you calm down," 

"And _why_ does she talk like that? I swear she's even worse than Luce," Colonnello mutters out loud.

"I've never been fooled by Luce's far away look and her 'untouchable-like' act because I've known Luna for most of my life, if anyone has their head in the clouds constantly, its Luna," Skull says and then he snorts at the Rain's words.

"I know you all want answers, so here it is," The Cloud spins around and leans atop of the desk, and takes off his helmet, and he places it down. 

And they see that he's barefaced of make up, yet his various piercings still dangles down his face.

"I Prescelti Sette, I present to you, my twin brother, Draco Malfoy," He tilts his head slightly to the right, as if to point to the man.

_What?_

Granted, due to their profession, the Arcobaleno don't talk about about their personal life, but that was because there wasn't much to talk about, or so they had thought.

Apparently, one of them _still_ has a living and breathing sibling.

And all of them unanimously call _bullshit._

How could they believe him? Skull with his fingerless gloves and black polish against the pristine cuffed sleeve of Draco, the blonde in Malfoy's hair against De Mort's purple, Skull's amethyst eyes compared to Draco's gray orbs.

Yet, they see their almost identical eye shape, how Skull sweeps his hair to the left and Draco's hair is brushed to his right, a mole below Malfoy's eye where Skull's own teardrop tattoo is.

They see their difference, and their similarities. 

They see a pair of brothers.

However, one certain Lightning has a different reaction, he gasps and he chokes on it. 

"W-What? That means you're...you are a..." Their resident Mad Scientist, the most difficult to catch off guard is _surprised?_

"Oh fuck, I forgot you're a hedgewitch," Skull curses out.

"What Family are you from?" Draco looks at Verde in slight curiosity.

And the Arcobaleno turn their heads towards him, _surely,_ he's not about to confess his affiliation to the Mafia and his famiglia.

He doesn't, yet his answer causes more confusion, "I'm a part of the Bones Family," 

The two newly revealed twins hums.

"Well this is easier for me, atleast you have some knowledge to what I'm about to say," Skull takes a deep breath, and opens his mouth but Draco cuts him off before he can even talk.

"I forbid you to talk," he calmly says, despite the tone taking a dark edge.

"You can't serious? They need to know!" Skull glares at his twin.

"No they don't," Draco narrows his eyes, "Why do you insist on telling? Last time I checked, The so called _'Strongest Seven_ ' didn't even tell you what flames even were, much less that you were now on the Mafia the first time you met,"

The Arcobaleno tried not to flinch at the mention of their first meeting, they were better than getting provoked like that, damnit.

"But that's not the point! They could die, brother!" Skull clenches his fist tightly at the older's refusal.

"Then let them," The blond man waves his had dismissively, and the rest of the Arcobaleno looks at him in disdain, "Is it not fair? After all, you could've not died the first few times you were in Italy, yet they did nothing, they didn't even help you, had it not been for your Cloud flames, you'd be six feet under and I wouldn't even know,"

"That doesn't matter right now," Skull leans further back at the desk fully seating on it, "They're mine, all of them deserve to know,"

"Ah, dear brother, do you not remember the Statute of Secrecy?" Draco smirks condescendingly.

"I had Kingsley remove all of them ages ago, the rest I had to do was _tell,_ " Skull flashes a grin in self satisfaction.

"I still disaprove that you associate yourself with such fools, such _oppresive_ people," Malfoy huffs out.

Skull throws his head back in dark humour, "We're Malfoy's, brother, our family isn't exactly known to have the healthiest of relationships," 

The Arcobaleno contemplate Skull's words for a moment and suddenly, Colonnello wants to shoot something, and Reborn wants to bash someones head into a wall, _repeatedly_ , Fon's teacup disintigrates instantly, Verde pushes his glasses back, and Viper unconsiously lets out a hissing sound.

They should've known, _f_ _uck,_ why didn't they know? And they didn't even help alleviate it.

Their Cloud cuts off their blood lust induced musings.

"So, I'm a wizard," Skull says, "Yes, magic is real. No, I'm not joking," 

"Do a trick then," Reborn, as usual, challenges him, clearly thinking he's taking the piss.

Honestly, twins that are so far apart each other, he can believe, but magic is where he draws the line. 

_How stupid does Skull think they are?_

"I expected this," The Cloud sighs, " _Accio_ , teacups," and then the mugs actually floats toward him, and he plucks the two in the air, setting one infront of Draco, and taking hold of his helmet again, _"Winguardium Leviosa"_ and the helmet ascends upwards, inch by inch, until it upbruptly falls back, landing into Skull's waiting arms.

"That enough proof for ya?" And for a second, Skull wolfishly smiles at them. It disappears all too soon though.

"That's got to be Mist flames," Their resident Esper huffs.

"Can you sense Mist flames then, Viper?" Skull asks rhetorically.

And they clamp their mouth shut.

"My real name is Luciano Malfoy, taking after my father. Don't call me that, that's not me anymore." The Cloud sternly requests, "The Malfoy's were part of the Old Blood, we were of the Ancient Families, and thus, we were raised like royals would, a perfect set of twins, errors were never tolerated, a mistake could cost us,"

And shockingly, Draco snorts at that, "Our parents were pretentious little shits, never wanting the Magic world to mix with muggles, or non-magics as they're called now," and Skull nods amusedly.

"Anyways, when we were both eleven, we got invited to attend Hogwarts, as expected. Hogwarts is essentially a magic boarding school, not much interesting," Skull said.

"Which house?" Verde chimes in interest, and the rest waits for an answer.

"In that school, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Each student is sorted in their first year and they stay there for the next seven years. And to answer your question, we were both in Slytherin, as expected again, that's where the 'evil' people go," Skull and Draco roll their eyes at the same time at the claim, which the others had thought was freaky.

"Anyways, fast forward to a few years later in our fifth or sixth year, a coup was stage against our Family, as well as other clans for being 'supporters' called Death Eaters to a terrorist, which is their Puritan Lord, and obviously, since we're the 'Malfoy Heirs' we're supposed to be part of that as well," Skull scoffs, "Yeah no, we worked as spies though, feeding information and supplies to the group of fucking kids in Hogwarts who were literally risking their lives to defend a world they're not even being welcomed in, while the adults were standing back and pointing fingers and are clouded by fear," 

"It escalated in a full on war, parent to child, the Dark Lord, to a sixteen year old kid. We were both treated as scapegoats, we were called liars and blood traitors, and ridiculed by everyone, save for the Defence Army in Hogwarts," Draco's grip on his mug tightens.

"People got hurt, People died, People lived. It was hell on earth. And after the war had ended, the two of us went into hiding in your world, the non-magic side, but we were always being chased by crazed Death Eaters, pursuading us to take leadership, and forcing their grand ideas into us, claiming we were the perfect little princes to their ideal world. We were always paranoid even when we spelled their memories away," Skull takes a sip from his now lukewarm tea, "When a particularly bad encounter involving a killing curse that almost hit Draco, I went on rage for the first time, by the time my head had cleared, we were surrounded by ashes and piles of bodies everywhere and Draco had taken a hold of my broken wand. They never tried to kidnap one of us again, and they stopped, well, until now, I guess," 

Skull was a _war_ _veteran?_. And Reborn had the nerve to aim a gun at him, Colonnello constantly screamed at him, Verde attempted to experiment on him, Viper treated him like a slave and Fon had stood back and enabled it. Skull was a war veteran, oh Gods they're going to be sick.

"I never thought they'd find you though, especially with your new identity, I thought you said you were in the safest part in Italy, mafia or magic wise," Draco said.

"I thought so too, brother," Skull replies in a small voice.

A blanket of silence covers the room, the twins letting the Arcobaleno digest the information, and in turn, Sun, Rain, Mist, Storm, Lightning flames rush through their Cloud's veins, pushing towards his heart, to their bond, in an act of comfort.

Skull's chest never felt so full and he knows that if he was any other flame user, they'd probably be drunk from the sheer amount pure flames being pumped into him. 

It was no secret in the Mafia world that the Arcobaleno are fiercely protective over each other. And flame burning in ones bond is practically the same as marking them again as part of the same guardian set.

"There's more to the story is there?" Fon asks, turning his head to Skull. His usually calm eyes promise a violent tornado.

"And if there was?" 

"Skull, we want know everything, not the general plot of the story," Viper looks at Skull like they want to hide him away, like a blurry illusion.

"Maybe, maybe not," Skull waves his hand dismissively, "But consider this, what if I don't trust you enough to tell," 

"What is there left to be doubtful of us? We went through the same curse for decades damnnit!" Colonnello's words spill from his mouth like a heavy rainstorm.

"If there's one thing I learned from the war, it's that keeping people in the dark is the easiest way to keep them safe," The stuntman argues.

"Chances are, if the Death Eaters can and will hunt the both of you again, why don't you let us help, I'm sure they'd be thrown off by being killed by 'unworthy hedgewitch'," Verde's thunderous sparks crawl all over his skin.

"So Skull, Draco, will you let us join in your fun? The Arcobaleno could use some de-stressing with all of the mafia work we've been doing, " Reborn tilts his fedora downwards like the Sun could get in his eye and burn them if he stared at it for too long. Ironic really.

The twins look at each other for a brief moment. Draco looks mildy pleased at the others blantant possesiveness towards his brother, and in return, Skull silently aks for Draco to say no, to let him protect them, but he subtly shakes his head.

Draco has had enough of his twin being hurt, had enough of Skull being _too_ independent, and closing everyone off, Draco can see that the other's have definitely cracked some of the walls he put up, and plus if the younger Malfoy can trust Potter and his other attachments, his older twin can lean on his life partners.

The Cloud lets his eyes wander to each and everyone of his fellow guardians, letting them know that this is dangerous and they could die; Not much different from the mafia, but still.

However, their eyes are filled with the same look, one that promises pain and anguish and blood lust, he _knows_ he should be scared, but oddly enough, he's comforted by their actions.

"Do what you wish," Skull sighs again, clouding the tiny smile that was creeping on his face.

And in that moment, their bond pulsates, signifying a wish, a hope, a vow.

_The world will set alight and burn before harm ever comes again to Skull De Mort._

**Author's Note:**

> heya!! thank u for reading ❤❤  
> follow me on twitter at @/prettyusagi_ if u want~


End file.
